The Bracelet
by kisa san
Summary: Yuki is inventing a device to counteract the Sohma curse but it only seems to make things worse. What would happen if Yuki ran of and Tohru almost kidnapped. Please leave me a reveiw k?
1. Chapter 1

hey readers before I begin just to tell u my spelling isnt all that great k!

_italic _thoughts

'' talk

' under breath

**CHAPTER #1**

**"What the hell is he making?" **

Tohru was up and ready for a new day in the Sohma House. She went down stairs to see Yuki tinkering at the table with some tools and parts.

''OH! Good morning Yuki'' Tohru cheerfully greeted.

''Good morning Mrs.Honda.'' Yuki said glancing up from his work.

Tohru asked ''Are you hungry?"

Yuki tried not to ignore Tohru so he sent a sure way to tell her he was.

She began making omelets and hash browns.

''AHH! What has our sweet Tohru made for us this morning''? Shigure asked.

He went to sit at the table with Yuki and waited for Tohru to serve breakfast. Then finailly Kyo awoke and peared around the corner to the kichen.

''Good morning Kyo!'' Tohru again greeted.

Everyone was at the table not fighting, thankfully. But, they were watching what Yuki was making. No one could figure it out.

''Ok everyone lets eat!" Tohru said as she set the last plate on the table.

Everyone ate quietly. Later on in the day, Yuki finally finished.

''I've finished...'' Yuki held up the small bracelet-like device in his palm.

''Finished what Yuki?" Tohru stood behind him almost scaring him half to death.

''Oh Mrs.Honda...I made a special device so the Sohma

Family dosn't have to go through any more pain!"

**_Pain?_** Tohru thought with a confused look on her face.

''A device in which if we get hugged we won't transform." Yuki explained.

Kyo and Shigure had picked up what they were talking about and rushed into the kitchen.

_**look for my next chapter CHAPTER #2 The Awkward Transformation**_

please review! enjoy the next chapter


	2. The Awkward Transformation

hey readers thanx for coming to read my next chapter well ill let

yah read bye

_Italic_thoughts

'' speech

' under breath

**_Chapter #2_**

**_The Awkward Transformation_**

''Hey what are you two talking about?'' Shigure popped his head in the kitchen.

''Hi Shigure, Yuki just made-mmf!'' Tohru said as Yuki

covered her mouth.

''Its just a friendship bracelet'' Yuki tried to hide what he made with an

innocent grin.

Because he knew what would happien if Akito found out.

''Ok.'' Shigure said as he slowly left the room to get to his novel.

Yuki and Tohru didnt know Kyo was hiding and listening

to their conversation.

''You have to keep quiet about this, okay? Because who knows what will

happen if Akito finds out'' Yuki said hushing Tohru.

Tohru looked up at Yuki and reassured him that she wouldn't say a thing.

''But how do you know if it works?'' Tohru questioned.

''This is how...'' Yuki slipped the bracelet on and pulled Tohru closer

Kyo jumped down from who knows where.

''Oh no you dont, you damn rat!"

Kyo squeezed in between them.

"I heard the whole thing." Kyo said. Thankfully Shigure wasn't in the same

room he was running away from his editor.

''Kyo please dont say anything!"Tohru pleaded.

Kyo looked at her face and couldn't say anything he just gave a glaring

look and looked at Yuki. He stormed out of the room angry and

frustrated.

Yuki watched Kyo leave the room and pulled Tohru close and hugged

her. She blushed as red as a cherry.Yuki still transformed but his body was rat and his

head was still human.

"Well it looks like i still need to work out the bugs." Yuki said walking over to the bracelet on the floor.

''Ahh...are you going to turn back to normal?" Tohru asked a bit freaked out.

"I should."Yuki said.

All of a sudden Yuki turnd back to normal.

"Ahhhhgg!" Tohru screamed.

"Its ok its only me Mrs.Honda." Yuki said.


	3. Jealousy

**_Thanks once again for coming to read my third chapter._**

_**Please enjoy the story.**_

_Italic** Thoughts**_

_**'' Speech**_

_**' Under Breath**_

_**Chapter#3**_

**_Jealousy_**

''Please Mrs.Honda its me Yuki!'' Yuki said leaning over her.

"I know its just the fact is that..." Tohru stopped speaking and looked at

the entrance to the kitchen.

"Well well what was going on here?" Shigure said.

"Ahhhh..."Yuki was still looking over Tohru after he transformed.

"And I'M supposed to be the pervert!" Shigure said.

Tohru tried to ignore the fact that Yuki was naked and hanging over her.

"Ahhhh...NOTHING HAPPENED"! Tohru exclaimed as she got up still blushing a bright red. She handed Yuki his clothes and ran up the stairs.

"Well what did you two do?" Shigure asked obnoxously.

Yuki ignored Shigure and walked right past him.

Shigure sighed. 'I guess i wont find out will I?' Shigure said under his breath.

Yuki turned around quickly and gave him a swift hit over the head.

He walked away while putting on his shirt and walking up stairs thinking to himself.

'_Why did I have to force her now she's probably freaked out at me now.'_

He walked up to Tohrus room but she wasn't there.

Yuki heard Tohru laughing on the roof. Yuki climbed up to the

roof to find her hanging out with Kyo.

'_I guess it seems that I'm not good enough. She likes that stupid cat.' _Yuki thought.

Luckally they didn't see Yuki there. Yuki went down stairs.

"Yeah Im glad I can talk to you Kyo." Tohru said smilling a sweet smile.

Kyo looked away blushing.

Yuki was downstairs and saw that Shigure was on the couch reading the paper.

"Shouldn't you be running away from your editor?" Yuki asked sitting by Shigure.

"Yes but I lost her in the park!" Shigure answered.

"What were you two really doing?" Shigure asked.

"Ahhhhh..." Yuki stuttered.

**_That was my theird chapter thanks for reading look for my next chapter ok. Chapter#4 The truth_**


	4. The Truth

Hi thanks for reading this chapter is gonna be great

Please enjoy this chapter.

**_Italike_** thoughts

'' talk

' under breath

**_Chapter#4_**

**_The truth_**

"Ahhhhhh..." Yuki stuttered.

"So?" Shigure said wanting answers.

All of a sudden Tohru and Kyo came down the stairs.

"Hi everyone what would you like for lunch?" Tohru said walking in the

living room.

"Oh how about some nice rice balls and some stew" Shigure suggested.

"Okay." Tohru answered.

"Now what were we talking about?" Shigure said turning around, but Yuki was gone!

'I'll never get a word out of him' Shigure said under his breath.

Yuki was in kitchen watching Tohru make some rice balls.

"Do you need something Yuki?" Tohru said.

"Ahhhhhh...No thanks." Yuki said answering Tohru.

"Um...could you tell me somthing?" Yuki asked.

"Like what?" Tohru asked.

"What were you and Kyo doing on the roof?" Yuki said wanting to know

really bad.

"Oh, we were just talking about some funny things and stuff. Why?" asked

Tohru.

_**WOW! my stories are really short im glad you've been reading and please continue. I have lots more chapters to come. "Mwa Hahahaha!**_

_**Look for my next chapter ok love love kiss kiss lol **_

_**Signed,**_

_**Kisa **_


	5. Angers And Fustrations On The Run

**_Hi readers its Kisa san wighting the next chapter to The _**

_**Bracelet. Im so glade you've read up to hear. From now on im**_

_**improving my story with more details and stuff so its more **_

_**inturesting. On with the story.**_

_Italic _Thoughts

' Under breath

" Speech

**_Chapter #5_**

**_Anger And Fustration On The Run_**

"Oh we were just talking about some funny things and stuff why?"

Tohru asked.

"Oh nothing." Yuki said.

Tohru continued to make the rice balls and started the stuew.Yuki just

went to his room. Kyo walked in to the kitchen and set his head on the table. Tohru looked over to Kyo and asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Im fine." Kyo answerd

In the mean time Yuki was up stairs trying to fix the bracelet. He knew it would be no good cunsidering the one he loves was taken by the one he hates. He set his head on his desk and for the first time cried.

_'Ill never be with her Why do i even bother?'_

Yuki thought to himself weeping. Shigure heard him crying and went

to see what was going on. Shigure opend the door to Yukis room.

"Your not ok are you." Shigure asked.

Yuki looked up from his desk only to put it down again. Shigure patted his back. Out of anger and fustration Yuki hit Shigure and calmly walked down stairs and out the door.

"I wonder whats wrong with Yuki?" Tohru said looking just as Yuki was passsing through.

"Dont worry about that dam rat." Kyo said looking up from the table.

Tohru looked over to Kyo then back to the entrance of the kitchen.

Shigure was walking to the table.

"It seems that Yuki is having truble with somthing he was crying up stairs." Shigure anonced.

"Oh no! I hope hes ok?" Tohru said frightned.

Tohru gave instructions to Kyo for dinner and left to find Yuki.

She walked around town for hours until she had to go to work.

After Tohru was done work she looked around town once more for a couple hours. She was walking past an ally and a gangster walked out

from behind. He grabbed Tohru by the shoulder. She looked behind

her to find that she was about to get kiddnaped. Tohru tried to screm

but her mouth was quickly coverd by the mans hand.

Then somone grabbed his shoulder and said

"You keep your fillthy hands of her."

Tohru fainted and the stranger tout that guy a lesson he'll never forget. The stranger caried her back to the Sohma house. Later that night she awolk to be in her bed. She thought

_'Could that have been a dream'_

She saw Yuki walk in to her room with a bowl of steaming water and every one else sitting around her bed.

"Was that a...a dream?'' she said aloud.

"No that was pure real." Shigure said.


	6. A Small Secret In Mind

**_Hi again reader im so happy er reading this is the best._**

_**Please continue reading and dont forget to leave a review please. On with the show yay!**_

**_Chapter #6_**

**_A Small Secret In Mind_**

"No that was pure real." said Shigure.

Tohru sat up in her bed.

"Yuki was on his way home when he saw you about to be kidnapped and he saved you and brout you home." Shigure said.

"Oh! Thank you Yuki." Tohru smiled.

Yuki set the hot water on the night stand beside her bed and blushed.

"You really should get some sleep." Yuki said.

"Yes you should." Shigure said.

"Yea." Kyo agreed as he sat on the floor and looked away from Tohru.

Tohru agreed and laid back down and clossed her eyes to go to sleep. Yuki and Kyo was still in her room as she was sleeping soundly. Yuki left becouse he couldnt stand to be in the same room as Kyo. Kyo was still looking over her. Kyo rang out the cloth and placed it softly on Tohru's head. It was almost 2:00 am

Kyo decided to go to bed. Befor he left he softly said.

'Good night I...love you.'

Kyo left the room to see that Yuki's desk light was on in his room. He peeked around the corner. Yuki was still working on that bracelet. Kyo decided not to night and walked away.

The next morning Tohru was up and felling better. Everyone was happy that she was fine.

**_This chapter was short but cute i hope you say the same? As usuale im asking if you can send a review please! Theres still more chapters to come so stay tund k?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for comming to read my next chapter. Its very kind of you to do this and i thank you again. This chapter i came up with lisning to some very sad music. Its a bit dapressing but it will get a lot better and abit funny.**_

" Speech

' under breath

_thoughts_

_**chapter #7**_

**_OH NO!_**

Everyone was happy becouse Tohru was fine. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki was on there way to school. They were in there class room chatting and the bell rang.

Later the in the after noon it was gym. They were all running in the cort yard.

Tohru was running the laps and some how collapsed and passed out. Yuki was in another class and had hered what had happend and rushed as fast as he could to the cort yard. He was sitting over her on his knees grassping her hand.

"What happend what happend to her!" Yuki was shouting.

Kyo all of a suddin showed up out of the blue. He asked the same thing all of a suddin the Kyoshie of there school showed up. (Kyoshie is a japanies term for gym teacher.) he saw that Tohru was uncontiose and had called an ambulance.

The ambulance showed up in no time flat. the persone said.

"We can only take two people."

Kyo and Yuki looked at one enother and both hopped in the ambulance.

they were in the hospital sitting next to Tohru. Which they said was in a coma. Shigure and Tohru's friends came to the door of the room and walked in.

"Will Tohru be ok?" said Uo-chan.

"They said that shes in a coma." Kyo answerd.

"I would rather be in the coma then her." said Hana-chan.

Thay all stayed by her side till 10:00 then the nurse said that they have to leave now. Yuki asked if he could stay the night there. The nurse said that it would be fine for one of them to stay for the night.

Everyone left and Yuki was still by her side holding her hand. That night Yuki was sitting there he stode up and said.

"I...love...you I dont know what id do if you left me." Yuki began to cry.

The tears landed on her face and she skwinted.

"What did you say?" Tohru said opaning her eyes and smiling softly.

Yuki looked up and smiled slowly and said.

"I...LOVE YOU!"

_**So what do you think? I think Tohru will stop getting hurt and stuff for now. The next chapter should be abit funny . Please review and plaese keep waiting for my next chapter thank you.**_


	8. WTF!

_**Hello thanks for coming to my next chapter. This will have a bit of funny in it. Some depretion to I think, But why are you sitting around hearing me blab about it when you can just read it so byez byez.**_

**_"_** speech

'under breath

_thought_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**WTF!**_

"I love you!" Yuki said still crying and smiling.

Later that morning everyone herd the good news and she was back home later that after noon. Tohru still wasn't feeling well and sleeped

up stairs. That hole day Yuki didnt leave her side. It was late evening when Shigure came and asked yuki to make supper.

"Yuki can you make supper?" Shigure asked rubbing his stomich.

Yuki looked at Shigure with an evil look on his face.

"Well I'll come back later than!" Shigure studerd.

Even later at like 2:00 am. Yuki was still up but was falling asleep by Tohru. Next thing you know he did fall a sleep. In his sleep he acadently huged Tohru and tranceformed. The next morrning Shigure came into the room to see how Tohru and Yuki were doing.

"Well what was going on here?" Shigure said crossing his armes in the door way.

Yuki and Tohru awolk. Yuki looked up and at the same time so did Tohru. Then Yuki looked down and realized he was naked in Tohrus bed. Thoru scremed and Yuki jumped out of her bed and said nothing happend while running out the door.

_**God im sorry this chapter is super short but i got knda lost so untill next chapter Byez Byez **_


End file.
